Often, a user desires to supplement such protection as may be provided by physical means for preventing access, by using an alarm signal that is triggered by an attempt at breaking in.
Brief-cases or the like for transporting documents of value are also known in which means are provided for destroying the documents, or at least rendering them un-useable, in the event of an attempt at breaking the case or at forcing it open.